Et les poissons en chocolat
by charybde syla
Summary: Crossover Aventures/Fairy Tail: /!\couple hautement improbable/!\ /!\Théo X Happy /!\ Et vive les déclarations fluffy au possible... surtout venant d'un petit chat qui ne sait pas comment les aborder... (pas sûre que ce soit très représentatif mais bon.. vous verrez bien en le lisant...enfin, si jamais vous osez cliquer sur cette fic... )


ALOHA! ET Youpi, un pas de plus dans ce qu'on appelle les limbes de la folie...

Cette fic est pour moi la seconde manière d'appréhender le couple atypique qui évolue ci-dessous (si il est vraiment possible de l'appréhender...).

Bien que les deux O.S. Que j'ai fait sur ce couple soient basés sur le même délire, je ne les vois pas comme une continuité ou une évolution (déjà de 1 parce qu'il aurait fallu que celui-ci soit posté avant l'autre_ce qui n'est pas le cas_ , de 2, il y aurait trop d'incongruité entre les deux fics et ensuite parce que...parce que c'est comme ça, et c'est largement suffisant!)

Si le précédent était totalement WTF, celui-ci est plus sérieux et plus fluffy. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré mon imagination légèrement dérangeante pour avoir pu y réfléchir sérieusement. Merci à JuuriSan, correctrice, amie et instigatrice de ce que vous pouvez lire à cause de ses conseils foireux et maintenant:

ENJOY!

« Théoooooo! »

Le grand paladin n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit quelqu'un s'accrocher à son dos. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait pertinemment que la personne qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de le lâcher n'était autre qu'un mignon petit chat à la couleur bleu et aux petites (mais robustes) ailes blanches. Il sourit.

Il avait rencontré le félin à la couleur insolite alors, qu'il ne savait par quel moyen, il avait échoué dans cette contrée étrangère après s'être fait ensevelit sous les décombres de la cité des merveilles. Blessé, il avait été soigné par la mascotte de la ville de Magnolia (ville près de laquelle il avait mystérieusement atterrit) et par l'un de ses amis répondant au nom de Natsu. Il avait passé quelques temps avec eux mais ne voulant pas les déranger _ et préserver son amour-propre de se faire chouchouter dans un état de faiblesse _ avait décidé de s'installer dans une petite forêt à l'écart de la ville _ qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas_ .

Ça faisait donc un petit moment maintenant que Happy, le chat volant, venait lui rendre fréquemment visite, prétextant chaque fois une excuse différente. Petit à petit, les deux êtres s'étaient rapprochés et _ bien que cela soit difficile à concevoir _ Théo ressentait maintenant plus que de l'amitié envers ce « petit bonhomme si mignon » , comme il se surprenait à le surnommer parfois en pensées.

« -Tu est venu plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui », remarqua le paladin.

En temps normal, Happy se serait détaché rapidement, racontant une excuse qu'il aurait préparé à l'avance. Ils auraient parlé, lui d'un air enjoué et rieur et Théo affichant un air blasé mais malgré tout attentif et attendri. Happy lui aurait demandé des histoires sur son monde, au combien incroyable, et l'inquisiteur de la lumière les lui auraient raconté, parlant de ses compagnons et de ses nombreuses missions. Ils auraient finis assis sur une souche devant un petit feu de camps à manger un repas rapide préparé par le brun.

Mais voilà, cette fois-ci, Happy n'avait pas d'excuse préparée à l'avance. Ou plutôt si, mais elle n'avait rien d'anodine.

Oh, bien sûr! Il pouvait sortir qu'il voulait voir comment il allait, ou encore qu'il souhaitait écouter de nouvelles histoires du plus grand, ça aurait été tout aussi véridique. Mais il avait pris sa décision.

Il lui avait fallu du temps avant de se confier à Natsu, à qui il ne cachait pourtant jamais rien, de peur de voir sa réaction. Son ami, fidèle à lui-même, ne s'était pas moqué, bien qu'il ait eu l'air légèrement surpris. Ce dernier avait donc essayé de chercher des tuyaux et de tâter le terrain pour le petit chat et avait finit par lui dire que c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. Happy resta donc accroché au dos de Théo, tremblant à l'idée de la réaction de celui-ci face à sa déclaration.

Le paladin compris rapidement que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. D'ordinaire si bavard, le chat n'avait pourtant pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'il s'était agrippé à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il le sentait trembler à travers sa chemise de coton servant à le protéger des frottements de son armure qu'il n'avait pas revêtu aujourd'hui. Chose inhabituelle pour lui. Toute la matinée il avait eu un pressentiment étrange, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire si celui-ci était bon ou mauvais. Il appela doucement le félin au pelage bleu pour l'inviter à le lâcher et à pouvoir se retourner:

« -Happy... »

Il fut surpris que sa voix soit si rauque. Il se reprit rapidement en s'assénant une gifle mentale. Il n'était pas question de commencer à s'imaginer quoi que ce soit, sinon il ne pourrait plus gérer calmement et efficacement la situation.

Le petit chat sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et frémit. A contrecœur, il lâcha la tunique de Théo et détourna le regard, préférant aller s'asseoir sur la souche qu'observer ne serait-ce que les pieds du paladin. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et alla se poster à côté de lui, debout.

Happy tritura nerveusement son petit sac, se demandant si il devait offrir oui ou non le poisson en chocolat qu'il avait fait pour l'occasion. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que l'homme à côté de lui aimait les poissons? Ou le chocolat? Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et il déglutit pour essayer de la faire disparaître. Il rougit en voyant tourner dans sa tête la pensée qui le hantait depuis maintenant quelques semaines et qui, à aucun moment, n'avait voulu quitter son esprit.

De son côté, le paladin n'osait ni bouger ni parler, sentant que si il ne disait ne serait-ce qu'un mot, il briserait irrémédiablement ce qui était en train de se passer _ même si il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être _ . Il aperçut le petit chat jouer nerveusement avec la petite sacoche en bandoulière qu'il avait amené, tout comme il vit ses oreilles bouger d'avant en arrière de manière frénétique et désordonnée. Il serra les poings, mal à l'aise, et remarqua la queue du plus petit battre furieusement l'air. Puis d'un coup, tout ça s'arrêta. La queue vint se rabattre en touchant presque le sol, les oreilles se plaquèrent sur la tête du petit félin, ses pattes s'agrippèrent à son sac et Happy le regarda avec de grands yeux larmoyants remplis d'appréhension avant de tourner la tête en rougissant et en essayant de parler:

« -Je...euh...j-je voulais... »

Sa voix était chevrotante et presque honteuse. Théo n'essaya même pas d'en entendre plus, mû par un soudain désir de le serrer contre lui, il s'accroupit, attrapa le petit chat tout tremblant et le colla contre lui en murmurant dans un souffle:

« -Je t'aime... »

Il le maintint collé contre son cœur quelques instants avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il rougit violemment avant de décoller Happy de son torse en s'apprêtant à s'excuser platement, à sortir des excuses plus vaseuses les unes que les autres et autres échappatoires . Puis, il vit que ce dernier semblait sur le point de pleurer. Le paladin ne savait plus ou se mettre et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Happy lui dit en sanglotant à moitié, ne sachant plus trop ce qu'il racontait:

« - Moi aussi... Mais j'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas les poissons au chocolat! »

The End

Et voilà! Non, je ne suis absolument pas heureuse d'avoir écrit cette fic fluffy et sérieuse au possible sur un couple hautement et totalement improbable, pas du tout...enfin, je ne le dirais pas à voix haute en tout cas...

Bon d'accord, les remerciements pour avoir finit cette fic et avoir lu ce petit monologue très (très, très, très) bizarre s'imposent... Alors voilà, Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu et apprécié (pour ceux qui l'ont apprécié...personne? Bon bah tant pis...) et si vous pouviez laisser une pitite review, vous comblerez mon pitit cœur qui ne demande que ça et vous m'aiderez beaucoup à continuer d'écrire.

Parce que oui, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir que des gens pensent à nous et pensent à l'angoisse de l'auteur qui meurt d'envie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. (ça fait beaucoup de pense... je suis pas habituée...)

C'est pour ça que je remercie tout particulièrement SunWings qui n'oublie jamais (enfin, sur les petits trucs bizarres que j'ai écrit en tout cas) de m'en laisser une qui, à chaque fois, me fait me sentir plus heureuse que jamais! Merci beaucoup! Et merci également à tous les autres que je peux voir qui sont venus regarder mon petit délire même si il ne m'ont rien laissé, au moins je sais que vous êtes passés et c'est suffisant pour me sentir moins seule!

(dites, c'est moi ou je fais dans l'hypersensibilité?...okay, je vais m'arrêter là avant de divaguer totalement et d'aller observer les arc-en-ciel par ma fenêtre...).

A la prochaine!


End file.
